I Never Want To Leave You
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: Finn and Rachel discuss their future after senior year.


_**Disclaimer: The characters of glee are not mine. Rachel and Finn are discussing the future for them on the last day of school of their senior year. Neither one wants to break up, they love each other too much. **_

I Never Want To Leave You

By Julia

Rachel Berry was lying in the bed of Finn Hudson's truck. He was her boyfriend. She was lying with his arms wrapped around her. They'd had such a good senior year, overall, they'd spent as much of it together as they could. They'd lost Nationals again, much to everyone's disappointment. They'd all tried not to dwell on it, for some of them, there was much to look forward to. Rachel had gotten into Julliard, and she was so proud of herself that she was going to let herself relax and have a good summer with Finn. Especially since they weren't aware yet as to whether they'd have to break up after the summer. She was just happy to have Finn's arms wrapped around her.

Finn hugged Rachel as tightly as he could. He had yet to tell her that he hadn't hear from any of the schools he'd applied to, and he was starting to get worried. Finn was worried that he wasn't smart enough to get into any of the schools in New York. He didn't want to leave Rachel. He'd get a summer job if need be and save up so he could move with her, he'd get a job once he was there, maybe try to start a band. He didn't care, as long as he was with her. He had never loved anyone like he loved Rachel. Once he'd fallen in love with her sophomore year, he'd always loved her. "You ready to graduate, babe?" He asked.

Rachel smiled as she nodded. "Yup. We had such a good year, didn't we?" They had been elected Prom King and Queen, which had surprised them. Puckerman had nominated them as a joke. Quinn had almost broken up with him. He and Lauren Zizes had broken up over the summer because Lauren had grown bored with him. Puck had been upset for awhile, but he and Quinn had managed to get back together. Puck was happier with Quinn, he'd gotten used to being with someone without sleeping with them. Rachel was glad for them, Quinn had been pretty pissed that Finn had broken up with her for Rachel. She felt safer with Quinn in a relationship.

Finn smiled, too. They _had_ had a great year. Finn was going to miss her so much if they had to break up. He and Rachel had had a lot of double dates with Finn's brother Kurt and his boyfriend Blaine Anderson. Blaine had ended up transferring to McKinley to be closer to Kurt. That's how they'd gotten all the way to Nationals. Blaine was an amazingly talented singer. Finn liked Blaine a lot, he hoped that he and Kurt would get married.

Rachel had lots of fun things planned for them that summer. She wanted to start by going to Kings Island. They were going with the kids in glee and some of the Warblers in about a week or so, during the week, so they wouldn't have to worry about missing any graduation parties. She said, "Are you ready for Kings Island? Blaine said that there's a bunch of Warblers coming. Thad, David, Nick, Jeff, and Ethan, maybe more." Rachel wasn't so sure that she'd met all the ones that were going.

They were in the school parking lot, just chilling out. Finn was taking them to Breadstix for dinner in a little bit. They were double dating with Brittany and Santana. No one had been surprised to learn that they were dating. Rachel had been surprised that they'd wanted to double. But Rachel hadn't minded, they weren't so bad sometimes. And the entire glee club had gotten even closer that year. Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pilsbury were getting married in a couple of weeks, and they were performing at the wedding. Rachel and Finn were going to sing a song they'd written. Rachel was going to insist on practicing it tomorrow. She ran her hand along his chest.

Finn ran his hand through her long tresses. "You thinking about what you want to order at Breadstix, babe?" He asked. They were going to meet Brittana at Breadstix. Finn just thought Santana wanted an opportunity to eat some breadsticks. He didn't mind as long as she was nice to Rachel. Finn wanted lasagna. And a salad. He was pretty hungry. They still had about a half an hour before they had to leave. He ventured, "Rach, what are we going to do at the end of the summer? I love you and I don't want to break up with you. I applied to some schools in New York. And if I don't get in, I still plan to go with you. I'll get a summer job and save up. I will not be without you, and I want you to be whatever you want to be. I'm so proud of you." He was, too.

Rachel turned to look at him, surprised. She had never thought that he would leave Lima. This was a big shock to her. She felt her eyes filling with tears. She said, "Finn, I would love for you to come with me to New York. I don't want to be without you, either." She pressed her lips to Finn's, kissing him like she never had before. Rachel was a wild kisser, Finn always enjoyed kissing her.

Finn started concentrating on the mailman, so he wouldn't arrive early. Rachel could usually tell when he was doing this, he got a far off look on his face for a few seconds. Rachel turned his face towards her and captured his mouth again. Finn stopped kissing her for a minute. "What are you doing, babe? Are you sure that you want to do this now?" He would give anything for her to say yes.

Rachel looked up at him and smiled. She was completely sure that she wanted to do this. She had started taking birth control a few weeks ago, just in case. Plus, her fathers had insisted. She hoped Finn had a condom, just in case. "It's time, Finn. This is almost as perfect as if it had been on prom night. I want you right now, Finn, more than I have ever wanted anything in my entire life."

Finn couldn't keep the grin off his face as he lowered down and kissed her again. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, and she slipped hers into his. He slid his hand up her shirt, to work on unhooking her bra. Rachel tangled one of her hands in Finn's hair, the other went to unfastening his jeans. Finn kissed Rachel like he never would again. He could hardly believe they were doing this in the school parking lot, but he was not going to turn it down.

He got Rachel's bra unhooked, and slipped his hand onto Rachel's breast. He rubbed his thumb over her nipple, making her shiver. He pushed her shirt up a little, and lowered his mouth to her breast. He sucked, and Rachel moaned and writhed underneath him. Once she was good and ready, Rachel hiked up her skirt, and Finn dropped his jeans and boxers. He pulled Rachel's panties down, and asked, "You sure you're ready, babe?"

Rachel nodded, as she pulled Finn's shirt over his head and ran her hands across his back. "Yes. Hurry." She said, and Finn slowly entered her. Rachel gave a shudder. He captured her mouth again as he continued to thrust. Rachel began to breathe harder, and they both came together. Rachel sighed happily as they quickly got their clothes put back to rights. "Finn, I am glad I waited. That was amazing." Rachel ran her hands through Finn's hair, making it stand up.

Finn kissed her forehead as he wrapped his arms around her. "It was amazing. I'm sorry that this wasn't my first time. Rachel, I know that this is going to seem sudden, but will you marry me? We don't have to do it anytime soon, but I don't want to be with anyone else. Will you marry me?"

Rachel had not expected that at all. But besides being a star, the only thing she wanted was Finn. She didn't want to be without him, either. "Yes, Finn, I'll marry you." She said, and he lowered his mouth to hers again and he kissed her. She said, "I am so glad, you made me glad that we're together."

They lay together in the back of Finn's truck, and Finn held his fiancee as tightly as he could. He had never imagined that this day would turn out this way. Rachel had made him the happiest man on Earth. He hoped they'd be the next Sonny and Cher.

_**Author's note: Just Finchel fluffiness. I hope we'll get as much on the third season. I doubt it, R Murph doesn't love Finchel like we do. Hope you liked. I just love my Finchel. They're so adorable. XD. **_


End file.
